


Boredom

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [11]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Wonpil is bored and Jae is a poor soft man
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Still & Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted anything in a while so I just want to make a fluffy JaePil. This was written 2019. I literally just edited it. I hope you enjoy it~

Jae has been searching for Wonpil on the apartment as it has been quiet for some time now. No loud random singing, no rumbling or jumping around. It’s a rare sight especially when Wonpil always act like he owns the energy in this world.

From their bedroom, he walked pass their bathroom and kitchen which is much closer to the bedroom’s door, still, no Wonpil in sight until he stepped on the living room and the familiar voice called unto him.

“What are you doing?” He says lazily. And the taller immediately whipped his head to search for the sound but there’s no one in his sight until his eyes shifted down on the floor and met the wide doe eyes staring at him.

His body is fully rested on the carpeted floor. Both hands are side by side as if he has laid down on a pile of snow. He seemed to be out of energy as to what Jae thinks.

Jae blinks at the smaller, wondering what‘s going on today. He bent down to see his lover’s beautiful face wearing his large gray hoodie, fingers peeking from the sleeves. Which Jae secretly find endearingly cute.

“Looking for you. How about you?”

Wonpil kept staring on his boyfriend’s smaller eyes which is getting covered by the strand of his blonde hair. And he thought how could someone look so cool without trying.

“Are you listening?”

Wonpil wakes up to his senses upon sensing the poking finger on his cheek.

“The floor is cold, you shouldn’t lie down here” Jae says in concern. Wonpil could only smirk from the butterflies in his stomach to hide his absurd emotions when he is supposed to get used to this.

But of course, Jae could see the pink tint making its way on the smaller’s cheek. Yet he doesn’t say anything about it. Because right now, Wonpil is too cute with his hoodie as a plus point, he might burst and lose his face.

“Here..” Wonpil stretches one of his arms to invite the taller to come and join him as if he is asking him to lie on his arms.

“I don’t want to lie down next to a crazy guy”

“This crazy guy is your boyfriend”

“So what..”

“You love me, you can’t resist me so just come here” Wonpil whines. Pouting and slightly kicking as he shows off his never ending confidence.

Jae lets out a snort as he watch the oozing yet lazy confidence spouting from his boyfriend’s mouth. Wonpil giggles at the reaction. It is always an achievement for him to make fun of his boyfriend.

He then grab a hold of the taller’s hand and pulled him softly. As weak as Jae when it comes to his lover, his knees immediately gave out and later he had his head on the smaller’s arms with their free hands interlaced together. Smiling to each other until their eyes forms into crescent.

He’s crazy, Wonpil was right. Simple gestures like this still makes his heart flutter and form a toothy smile, that’s how in love he is. Lately, it has been too difficult to hide no matter how hard he try, he’s always thankful to claim Wonpil as his.

As his head is off somewhere, his hand squishes the smaller before bringing it to his lips. He sends a butterfly kisses at the back of his hand making Wonpil giggle on the sight and on the sound of his smacking lips.

Wonpil closes the gap between them before he leaned in to kiss the taller on his lips.

“Hyung..” Wonpil calls under his breath.

Jae hums and gazed at him with full attention, once again letting Wonpil feel the full happiness he doesn’t want to disappear.

“What?” Jae lazily asked.

Wonpil want to say something. But he doesn’t know what exact words he wants to say. There‘s just no correct word to express his never ending feeling towards the man beside him. “Nothing”

“I told you, it’s cold here. I can’t afford you getting sick” Jae complaints before removing Wonpil’s arm on his head and slip his own arm on the smaller’s head. Pulling him closer to his chest.

“Are you worried I’d be sick?” Wonpil pouts. Shooting his innocent eyes to the taller.

“Hell no, I’m worried I’ll get sick” Jae blurts out while blushing red on his cheek.

Wonpil cackles and shuffled, putting an arm the taller’s torso to pull him closer to his side.

“I’m bored..” Wonpil smiles faintly as he hear the loud thump on the taller’s chest.

“You can always tell me”

“I don’t want to. I can’t let myself depend on you everyday”

“So you’re choosing the floor over me?”

“Yeah.. you can say that”

“The rest are coming over.. are we gonna lie down here until they arrive?”

“Hmm.. I’m too lazy to move..”

“But I’ll be bored if I stay like this..”

“Then.. you can go do something productive.. I don’t mind” Wonpil tries not to sulk but of course that’s loud and clear to Jae’s ears. He smirks.

The taller shifts to his side and placed an arm on Wonpil’s waist and stared down at him with the strands of his hair flailing on his forehead. Making him look so much cooler in the smaller’s eye.

“I’m not saying I’ll leave though..” Jae playfully smirks.

“Then—“ Wonpil got cut off when Jae leaned down and pressed his lip gently on the smaller. His eyes automatically shuts off at the sensation as he place his hand on the taller’s nape.

“Just stay still.. I won’t let you get bored” Jae says softly with the warm gaze on the both of them. They are a blushing mess right now but who cares, they are in their own world.

He cupped the smaller’s face and leaned down once again to meet halfway with so much anticipation. Jae gently nibbles on the smaller’s lips, leaving wet kisses until Wonpil got impatient and pulled the taller to lock their lips and without hesitation, Jae slips his tongue on the smaller’s mouth and placed his his both knees in between of the smaller’s body.

“What are you planning to do?” Jae asked after pushing himself from the smaller’s lips yet their noses are still rubbing against each other. Leaving a tickling sensation to the both of them but feeling a little hotter as well from the breath coming out from their mouths.

“None” Wonpil blushes as he lick his lips. Biting and pushing it inside his mouth. Jae couldn’t stop enjoying the view, he always likes it this way.

“Should I change the password so they can’t get in?” Jae teases and acted like he is about to get up.

“What? No...” Wonpil blushes as he stop the taller from doing whatever he is planning to do.

“Why?”

“Don’t be like this.. I hate you..” Wonpil glares but it doesn’t mean Jae can see it that way. He is too blinded, thinking Wonpil is just trying to be prettier.

“Heol” Jae reacts before he leaned on the smaller’s ear and whispered “I know you love me”

“Not anymore, Park Jaehyung-ssi!” Wonpil began hitting Jae’s shoulder as he started laughing loudly when Jae started tickling his waist.

“Ahhh, not there!!” Wonpil couldn’t control his noise when Jae’s lips started making its way on his neck, his jawline, behind his ears. Leaving light kisses as he laugh from the protest from the smaller yet holding him ever so tightly in his arms with his thighs wrapped on the taller’s waist.

“Hyung!! I’m tired!!” Wonpil whines from his airy laugh. Jae then stopped and stared lovingly at the smaller.

“At least you’re not bored anymore..” He says before leaning in—

“Okay! We’re here now!! Stop!! Please!! You’re ruining our eyes!!” The strong satoori from the husky voice immediately made the couple’s eyes shift to where the sound came from. The three are standing on the door with a wide eye.

“Oh, when did you arrive?” Jae calmly asked as if they were not caught making out and doing stuffs.

“Right now..” Young K says.

“Hi hyungdeul.. Dowoonie~” Wonpil waved with a wide toothy smile stuck on his lips and the others isn’t sure how they’ll respond to that when the couple are still on the same disturbing position.

“Are you seriously gonna stay that way?” Sungjin frustratingly question their position while Young K covers the maknae’s eyes with his hand.

“Hyung.. I’m an adult” Dowoon whispers to Young K.

“No” Young K replies which made Dowoon quiet and play along with whatever his hyung is doing.

“Oh..” Wonpil haven’t realized they are still on the same position that he immediately took his legs away from the taller but before he could take his arms away, the taller stopped him and stared down on him.

“Hold on. If you’re bored next time, depend on me. Okay?”

Wonpil blinks. Unsure of what it means cause at this point, his mind is not pure anymore. If only the members ain’t gonna be around, he definitely won’t hesitate.

“Answer me..”

“Okay?” Wonpil asks rather than answer and Jae didn’t care anymore about the unsure answer as long as he got his yes.

“Good, let’s get up”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day, MyDay ☺️


End file.
